goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
The Metal Punks vs. The Purge
The Metal Punks vs. The Purge is a GoAnimate video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on October 29th 2014 Cast * Kosta - Steven * Ken the Emo - Dave * Joey the Metal - Himself * Eric the Punk - Eric * Paul the Mosh - Himself * Brian The Headbanger - Himself * Kosta's Dad - Simon * Kosta's Mom - Grace * First Announcer - Lawrence * President of United States - Dallas * Purger 1 - Kayla * Purger 2/Eddie K. - David * Purger 3/Erica - Erika * Purger 4 - Jennifer * Purger 5 - Diesel * Joseph Poloncarz - Diesel Transcript Kosta Karatzovalis: I wonder what's on TV? First Announcer: We are interrupting your program to bring you the important announcement, from the President of the United States! Kosta's Dad: Oh No, it's almost time! President of United States: My fellow Americans, this is not a test, this is your emergency broadcasting system announcing the commencement of the annual Purge, Sanctioned by the US Government, at the siren any and all crime, including murder, will be legal for 12 continuous hours! Police, fire and emergency medical services will be suspended until the Purge concludes. Blessed be our new founding fathers of America, a nation reborn. May God be with you all! (The Sirens heard) Brian the Headbanger: Oh My God, we all scared! Joey the Metal: It's okay Brian, I've got your back! Kosta's Dad: Don't worry, I've upgraded our security system to metal doors concealing all possible and trees to our house. Our old security is no good because the police have been suspended! Eric the Punk: What about the Fire and the Emergency medical services? Kosta's Dad: That's legal to be suspended, so yes! Kosta's Mom: Plus, we got backup weapons, just in case someone breaks in! Ken the Emo: That should keep us safe for now! Text: Later that night Kosta: OK Guys, we've got one hour until The Purge concludes. Paul the Mosh: Woohoo! Text: Meanwhile Kosta's Mom: Look like somebody has broken the metal doors and is in our house! Joey the Metal: And it looks like they cut the power! Kosta Karatzovalis: Just great, looks like we'll have to work together and fight back. Paul the Mosh: But Kosta, the cameras showed that he has more people with him! Kosta Karatzovalis: I got it idea, we will spread out. Eric and Paul, take these and spread around the house. Brian, go to your room and check the Purgers on rooftops. Joey and Ken. hide in your closet so the Purgers won't see's you! Brian the Headbanger: On it boss! Ken the Emo: Come on! (The Metal Punks spreads around) Kosta's Dad: Kosta, are you serious, you just gave my guns from the locker rooms! Kosta: Sadly, Our guns are out of bullets and it's so they can protect themselves from the Purgers, we need to fight back to. Here, my take rifle, I'll get the baseball bat! Kosta's Dad: Thanks! Now let's spread out! (At Kosta's Office) Eric the Punk: We is here! Purger 1: Ha (x15)! I gotcha now! Paul the Mosh (from behind): Die bastard! (Purger 1 is down) Eric the Punk: Thanks for saving me Paul! Paul the Mosh: No problem! Now lets get the rest! (At Kosta's parents room) (Purger 2 comes closely) Purger 2: I'm going to kill you Kosta's Mom: OH MY GOD! (Purger 2 is down) Kosta's Mom: That was close! (Purger 3 pops out) Kosta's Mom: Oh no, another one! Purger 3: Face it, your doomed! Ken the Emo: Themi, look out! (Purger 3 is down) Kosta's Mom: Thanks Ken! Ken the Emo: Anytime! (At Brian's Room) Joey the Metal: No one can hide from me! Purger 4: Where are you fool? Brian the Headbanger: Surprise! (Purger 4 is down, while Brian hops down from the rooftop) Brian the Headbanger: OK Joey, you can come out my closet now! Joey the Metal: Thanks for saving Brian! Brian the Headbanger: Thanks! Now come on, we gotta go downstairs! (Downstairs) Kosta's Dad: Oh no, it's a trap! Purger 5: Save it, all your guns are out of bullets, you're done for! Kosta Karatzovalis: Take that! (Kosta hits the purger with the Baseball bat) Purger 5: Ouch! Kosta Karatzovalis: Die you son of a biscuit! (Purger 5 is down) Kosta's Mom: Kosta, you saved us! Kosta Karatzovalis: And just in time too... (The Sirens heard again and ended The Purge) Eric the Punk: Yes, we did it. The Purge is now officially over! Joey the Metal: And I'm glad we're all saved! (The End) Deleted Ending Kosta Karatzovalis: Hold it Up, this video is not over, because I won't to see who behind the mask and that's it! (Videos starts) Kosta Karatzovalis: Alright guys, let's see who's behind the mask? (Kosta opens ups Purger 2 and 3 masks) Kosta Karatzovalis: Oh My God! (A Wild Erica and Eddie K surprised in shocked) Kosta Karatzovalis: Erica and Eddie K. did you just plan was this? Eddie K.: Um, as of matter of fact, yes, we did! Erica: That's why me and Eddie K. was plan to take over the street as The Purge along with my friends! Kosta Karatzovalis: Oh (x12)! Erica And Eddie K., how dare you plan to start The Purge and take over the streets, inlcuding at my house! That's it! Ken the Emo: That's It! Eric the Punk: That's It! Paul the Mosh: That's It! Joey the Metal: That's It! Brian the Headbanger: That's It! Kosta's Dad: That's It! Kosta's Mom: That's It! Kosta Karatzovalis: I will call your father right now, Joseph Poloncarz! Eddie K: No (x10)! Not my Dad. Please, we're sorry! Erica: I agree with Eddie K. Kosta Karatzovalis: I don't care! Hello, Joseph Poloncarz it's me, Kosta, your kids have plan to taking over The Purge without permission! Joseph Poloncarz:They did what, oh my god, they're so grounded big time, but I was about to go to bed, because I was very worry! Thank you Kosta, I will pick them up right now! Kosta Karatzovalis: Thanks Joseph, bye! They coming! Text: After Joseph picks up Erica and Eddie K, guess what happens next! Joseph Poloncarz: Erica and Eddie K I can't believe that you created the Purge without my permission and taking over the streets, home invasion and aggravated theft along with your friends! What the hell is wrong is you both, I fought you're missing earlier! That's it, you are grounded (x12), 123456789101234567891012345678910 months! Now go upstairs to your rooms now and go to bed because, it's getting late! (The End) Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:Series based on The Metal Punks Category:2014 videos